Trick or treat
by MstValuableplaya
Summary: It's Halloween in Seattle and Max and Orginal Cindy are in for the night of their lives.


Trick or treat  
  
Seattle 2020  
  
Max and Original Cindy were delivering packages in a bad neighborhood.  
  
"I don't see why Sketchy's scared to come down here by his self." Max said.  
  
"He's a big baby, boo." Original Cindy said. She said knocking on a mans door. "Is Mister Jones here?"  
  
"He no here," A Chinese lady said.  
  
Then Max said, "Can you sign for this and give it him when he gets here." In Chinese.  
  
The old lady signed.  
  
"Damn, boo I didn't know you could talk Chinese too." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I got many talents." Max said. "Well actually those peeps at Manticore put that in me so just in case I was sent there I'd be able to speak that language."  
  
"Oh. I see." Original Cindy said.  
  
They rode past a banner that read, "HALLOWEEN PARTY FRIDAY"  
  
"Whoa," Max said. "I didn't know Crash did Halloween party's."  
  
"Well, sometimes they do." Original Cindy said, "They didn't have one last year or the year before that. I guess 2020's a good year to start back up."  
  
"You going?" Max asked.  
  
"Fo' sure," Original Cindy said, "Halloweens my favorite holiday."  
  
"Cool," Max said, "I'll go too."  
  
"What you gonna be, boo?" Original Cindy said.  
  
" I don't know," Max, said, "Buffy the vampire slayer, maybe."  
  
Original Cindy laughed, "I'm going to be either my favorite: Halloween Hoe or Pimp Daddy Cindy."  
  
"I like Halloween Hoe better." Max said.  
  
"Maybe we can go as the Halloween Hoe sisters." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I'm down." Max said. "Maybe we should go check on Joshua."  
  
"J-Dogg," Original Cindy said. "I like that better for dog boy than Joshua. See J-Dogg, its even ghetto, so he be down and the neighborhood peeps think he's cool."  
  
"Yeah and then we can get him and cap that he can were backwards and call him J. Diddy." Max said.  
  
"You so not funny, boo." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Please," Max said as they came upon Joshua's house. Max knocked. "Knock, knock Joshua."  
  
"J-Dogg! open up it's us." Original Cindy said.  
  
Joshua opened. "Hello, Max and Original Ceen-dy."  
  
"Wassup, boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Joshua bored." Joshua said.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it." Max said.  
  
"Why cant I go out?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Because there isn't anyone out there that looks like you." Max said. "And they get scared."  
  
"They probably think that's it's a mask." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Halloween." Max said. "You can go out with us on Halloween."  
  
"To crash?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Everyone is going to be in costume, so they won't notice or they might think it's really good."  
  
"True," Original Cindy said.  
  
"So Friday we're going trick or treating, ok?" Max asked.  
  
"Ok," Joshua said. "But what is trick or treating?"  
  
"Free candy," Max said. "Plus everyone gets to dress up all pretty."  
  
"Or pretty ugly." Original Cindy added.  
  
"Yeah or pretty ugly," Max said, "But me and home girl gotta go though, Joshua we'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," Joshua said. "Bye Max, bye Original Ceen-dy"  
  
"Bye, boo." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max opened the door and they left.  
  
New York  
  
"I'm taking a one way ticket out of here for Friday. To Seattle." She hung up the phone.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"Logan!" Max said opening the door.  
  
Logan was typing on his computer and talking on the phone at the same time. "Friday? You sure? Ok? Bye."  
  
"Well, hello to you too." Max said sitting on his counter.  
  
"How are you?" Logan asked.  
  
" I'm good," Max, said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good to an extent." Logan said.  
  
"That's good," Max, said, "You got anything to eat?"  
  
"I'm making dinner in a few." Logan said. "You wanna stick around?"  
  
"Sure," Max said. "What are we having?"  
  
"Pasta," Logan said.  
  
"Yum," Max said. "I'll get the pot ready."  
  
"Ok," Logan said.  
  
Crash:  
  
"So, are you coming?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be here." Sketchy said. "Why are you so pumped about this anyway?"  
  
"I'm not pumped. I just want everyone here for a little fun. When was the last time we all just chilled together?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Well," Sketchy said. "Last night."  
  
She hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up, wigga."  
  
Asha walked in. "Hey, Original Cindy, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said. "Wassup, boo?"  
  
"I was looking for Max." Asha said. "You know were she is?"  
  
"She's probably with her lickaty boo." Original Cindy said. "Why what's wrong?"  
  
"I need her help." Asha said. "She's with her lickaty boo?"  
  
"That would be her boy Logan." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Oh," Asha said. "She's there."  
  
"Yup," Original Cindy said. "Why did you get all tensed when I said Logan was her lickaty boo?"  
  
"I didn't." Asha said.  
  
"You sure you don't have a thang for Logan?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I don't have anything for Logan but friendship." Asha said.  
  
"Let's keep it that way." Original Cindy said, "Cause those two are meant to be together. And I don't mind cracking a few heads for my friend."  
  
"She doesn't want to be with Logan." Sketchy said handing Asha a beer. "Why don't you come here on Friday for a Halloween party."  
  
"Sure," Asha said. "I gotta go." She left.  
  
"There's something I don't like about her." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Is it because she doesn't play for the all girl team?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"No," Original Cindy said. "I have a feeling she has a crush on Logan."  
  
"That's her deal," Sketchy said. "Plus she is going out with me on Friday."  
  
"Big woo," Original Cindy said.  
  
Logan's:  
  
Max lit a candle. "Let's eat." She said.  
  
"Ok," Logan said, "Let's say grace."  
  
"Grace?" Max asked. "When did we start that?"  
  
"Well, it's just that we have all this drama in our lives. We should at least say grace." Logan said.  
  
"I'm there." Max said bowing her head. "Dear lord, thank you for this delicious food me and Logan are about to devour. Thank you for letting us be alive in this time of pain. And please help me and Logan find a cure for this virus."  
  
"Amen," Logan said.  
  
"Now we can eat." Max said picking up her fork.  
  
"This is great." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah it is," Max, said.  
  
"Logan is Max here?" Asha asked barging in.  
  
"She's right here." Logan said.  
  
Asha noticed them having dinner. "Sorry for barging in. But Logan one of the S1W have been kidnapped by some renegade officer bent on torturing us."  
  
"Cause he thought Manticore being burned down was your fault." Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Asha said. "Can you help?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said looking at Logan.  
  
"I'll put them in the microwave." Logan said putting out the candle.  
  
Max paused and turned to look Logan in the face. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." Logan said.  
  
"I know," Max, said looking at Asha. "Let's go,"  
  
Military camp:  
  
"Were is your HQ?" A guard asked.  
  
"I can't tell you," Eric said.  
  
He took out a pair of pliers. "Tell me."  
  
"I cant," Eric said.  
  
The man stuck the pliers in his mouth and pulled out a tooth. Eric screamed. "Next is your tongue."  
  
"I'm sorry." Eric said. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Damn it," He slapped him. "Ok, then maybe you can help me out with s cross word puzzle. Give me a five letter word for pain in the ass."  
  
Max busted through the window. "How about bitch?"  
  
She kicked the guard in the face. She ran over to Eric and untied him.  
  
"You're an angel." Eric said.  
  
"Believe me," Max said. "I'm no angel."  
  
"I need back-up." The guard said.  
  
"I thought I knocked you out." Max said then exhaling, "I guess I better kick harder when I try to kick your ass."  
  
She leaped into the air unleashing a kick to his face sending him to the ground. Three more guards rushed in. "Get her,"  
  
"Damn it," Max said ushering Eric to a corner. Blood was pouring from his mouth. "I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
Max got up and ran to the group of guards ready to take her out. She did a roundhouse knocking two of them down. "Want me? You gotta catch me first." She leaped onto a box.  
  
"You little bitch." The guard said.  
  
She kicked him in the mouth. "Now that wasn't nice now was it?"  
  
The two fallen guards got up and ran towards her. She kicked one in the stomach and the other in the face. "Sorry guys but I have a date."  
  
She got Eric and they headed for the hill were Asha was ready in a car.  
  
"We need to get him to a dentist." Max said.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah," Eric said.  
  
"Thank you," Asha said to Max. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"  
  
"You can buy me a slurpee." Max said.  
  
Logan's:  
  
Max walked in. "Hey,"  
  
She saw Logan asleep at his keyboard. She didn't want to wake him. She got him a blanket and put over him. She touched his back over the blanket and wanted to kiss him.  
  
"Good night," Max said as she turned to leave.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
Max strolled in a quarter to eleven.   
  
"Your late missy," Normal said.  
  
"Sorry," Max said. "I overslept."  
  
"Sure," Normal said. "I thought you didn't sleep."  
  
"Well I don't," Max, said. "My body just needs a little R&R sometimes."  
  
"Hey, boo" Original Cindy said shutting her locker.  
  
"You left out early." Max said.  
  
"Well you did get in late." Original Cindy said.  
  
"True," Max said. "But I had to help out Asha."  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said. "Don't forget we are partying tomorrow night."  
  
"Sure," Max said. "We're going to party like its 2099."  
  
"Fo' sure." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Hot run!" Normal said throwing Max a package.  
  
Max caught it. "Got it."  
  
"I'll see you later at crash." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Ok," Max said.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"Knock, knock." Max said.  
  
Hey, Max." Logan said. "I need your help."  
  
"That's what I'm here for." Max said. "Friend of the friendless. Really, what's up?"  
  
"This spy is on here way here to Seattle with a lethal virus that is going to be unleashed on the people." Logan said.   
  
"Bio-chemical terrorism hasn't been heard of since when 01 or 02?" Max said.  
  
"I know," Logan said. "But this is very dangerous."  
  
"Ok, one question." Max said. "If you want to kill the U.S. why start with Seattle? Why not Washington?"  
  
"Well, mainly because they want to test it out first." Logan said.  
  
"What's this little witch's name?" Max said.  
  
"Sydney," Logan said.  
  
"So I'll take her out tonight." Max said.  
  
"Well she wont be arriving till tomorrow." Logan said,  
  
"Tomorrow?" Max said.  
  
"You already had plans." Logan asked.  
  
"Just some Halloween party at crash." Max said. "No biggie. I'll wing it."  
  
"Thank you," Logan said.   
  
"Were do I meet miss bitch lady at?" Max asked.  
  
"She's going to a bar at 9:30." Logan said. "That's all a got."  
  
"Which one?" Max asked.  
  
"Choices." Logan said.  
  
"Club choices isn't a bar it's a strip club were little rump shakers go there to get some money." Max said.  
  
"So I'll guess that you're going undercover." Logan said.  
  
"Well me and Original Cindy are already going as Halloween hoes so it doesn't matter if we stop there first and kick some ass." Max said.  
  
"Your going to be a Halloween hoe for Halloween?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well yeah," Max said. "Halloween is the only time you get to be someone else. Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan said.  
  
"So who are you going to be for Halloween?" Max asked Logan.  
  
"I'm thinking of Professor X." Logan said.  
  
"You already have a little mutant under your wing anyway." Max said. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Max," Logan said.   
  
"What?" Max said.  
  
"Stop pass here in your costume tomorrow, ok?" Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Max said laughing.  
  
Crash:  
  
"Hey," Max said to Original Cindy and Sketchy.  
  
"Hey," Original Cindy said.  
  
"We gotta a job for tomorrow." Max said.  
  
"What is it?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
Max looked at Sketchy and gave him a look as to go away.  
  
"I get the picture." Sketchy said as he got up and left.  
  
"What is it, boo?" Original Cindy asked,  
  
"This lady spy is bring some bad stuff here to kill us all and she's going to be at this club tomorrow and we gotta get rid of her before she does." Max said.  
  
"What club?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Choices." Max said.  
  
"Hey," Original Cindy said. "I'm all for it. But we are coming here to chill?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Did you get our little hoochie outfits?"  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said. "They so cute too."  
  
Max smiled but her smile quickly faded when Alec walked through the door.  
  
"Hey," Alec said.  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
Original Cindy left the bar and went back to the table with Sketchy.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know," Alec said. "I wanted to help."  
  
"Help with what?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know," Alec said. "I felt bad about what happened to you. About the cure and wanted to stick around toil you found a cure."  
  
"Well thanks," Max said. "But no thanks."  
  
She got up. "I have to go."  
  
"Max, I'm sorry." Alec said.  
  
"Sorry, doesn't get me and Logan a cure." Max said.  
  
"I really am though." Alec said teary eyed.  
  
"You think a tear is going to fool me." Max said then noticing that is was from the heart. "You tell anyone I'm a big softie and I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Ok," Alec said.  
  
"Now you can buy me and my friends a pitcher of beer." Max said, "And stick around to help me find a cure and everything's going to be cool."  
  
"Ok," Alec said pulling out a twenty and got a pitcher of beer.  
  
Max and Alec brought it over to the table. "Thanks, boo."  
  
"Not me," Max said, "Everyone this is Alec."  
  
"Hey," Sketchy said giving him a five.  
  
"Hey," Alec said.  
  
"Tomorrow's sure to be fun." Max said.  
  
Max's:  
  
"This is the outfit I'm suppose to be wearing tomorrow." Max asked holding up a little coochie cutter. And a bikini top.  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said.  
  
"I don't feel right wearing something this revealing." Max said.  
  
"What about that time we help saved Sketchy's butt when he lost that money."  
  
"Oh," Max said remembering that yellow outfit she wore to the gabling place. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, boo" Original Cindy said ads she turned out the lights.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
Max and Original Cindy strolled in around eleven.  
  
"Max get yourself over here." Normal said standing next to a group of kids.  
  
Max and Original Cindy walked over to Normal.  
  
"How would you two like the day off?" Normal asked.  
  
"That'd be great." Max said.  
  
"Good," Normal said. "Cause your taking all these neighborhood kids trick or treating."  
  
Max and Original Cindy looked at each other.  
  
"Fool you must be crazy." Original Cindy said, "I'm not taking no loud mouthed ghetto kids trick or treating."  
  
"I'm ghetto," A little girl asked, "Don't make me knock yo momma out."  
  
"Hold up you little," Original Cindy said going for the little girl as Max held her back.  
  
"My guess is that Original Cindy doesn't like little people that munch." Max said. "Cool, troops lets March."  
  
The little kids followed Max out the door in a line with Original Cindy at the end.  
  
"We gotta make one quick stop first." Max said.  
  
Max's:  
  
"So how do I look?" Max asked in her costume.  
  
"Like a straight up, hoe." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Do you think it was a good idea letting the little kids play with Theo's kid?" Max asked.  
  
"That is one little kid I can kick it with." Original Cindy said, "Plus he don't go out munch."  
  
"I'm ready," Max, said.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max and Original Cindy cruised the streets with a line of ten kids behind them.  
  
"Ok," Max said. "There's a house. Hey little kid, take this." She handed him a bag. "Get me some candy."  
  
"See you using these little kids to get you some candy." Original Cindy said. "Give me some."   
  
Max gave her pound. "What time is it?"  
  
"2:00," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Oh," Max said. "I told Joshua that we'd get him."  
  
"Then that's our next stop." Original Cindy said.  
  
Joshua's home  
  
Another knock at the door.  
  
Joshua opened it. "Who are you?"  
  
"Trick or treat." Three little kids said.  
  
"Brother," Joshua asked, "Sister?"  
  
The kids ran away.  
  
"Trick or treat," Max said with her little gang.  
  
"Max," Joshua said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Ready," Joshua said as they all left out.  
  
"Cool costume." A little kid said poking Joshua.  
  
"Cool costume?" Joshua asked as he poked the little kid.  
  
Max smiled. "We don't have all day. All you little kids are going home by seven."  
  
The little kids glared at her.   
  
"Ok, 7:15." Max said.  
  
Logan's:  
  
"Look but don't touch," Original Cindy said.  
  
As Logan was observing Max's costume. "I won't touch,"  
  
"But you want to though?" Max said.  
  
"Of course," Logan said. "You know I want to."  
  
"I wish we had a cure." Max said.  
  
"Anyway, where the candy at?" Original Cindy said. "We got ten little monsters in your living room that want something to eat."  
  
Logan pulled out a stash of candy.  
  
"All this time I've been working for you and you've never given me a piece of candy." Max said.  
  
"You never asked." Logan said.  
  
Max put a piece of candy into all of the kid's bags and put a few pieces in her pocket.  
  
"We'll be back later on," Max, said, "We'll be hitting that place around 9."  
  
"Ok," Logan said. "Be careful."  
  
"Always," Max said. "Troops, lets go."  
  
"Yes, ma'am" All the little kids said in unison.  
  
"I love it when they do that." Original Cindy said.  
  
Joshua opened the door.  
  
"Thanks," Max said to him as she walked pass.  
  
"Max, welcome." Joshua said.  
  
Jam pony:  
  
"All ten kids are back." Max said.  
  
"And all in one piece as I can see." Normal said. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Max said.  
  
"You all can go home now." Normal said. "Bip, bip, bip."  
  
"You ready to hit the club." Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Joshua are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Joshua sleepy." Joshua said.  
  
"You know your way home." Max asked.  
  
"Yes," Joshua said.  
  
"Good night," Max said.  
  
"Good night, Max and Original Cindy." Joshua said.  
  
"He got my name right," Original Cindy said. "Good night, J-Dogg."  
  
Club Choices  
  
Max and Original Cindy walked in around 8:58.   
  
"You know what this chick looks like." Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Long black wig," Max said.  
  
"And fine," Original Cindy said pointing to the lady getting a lap dance.  
  
"Wanna handle this one?" Max asked.  
  
"Nah, we both can." Original Cindy said.  
  
They walked over to the lady. "Hi," Max said, "We'll be escorting you to the back room."  
  
"Who are you two?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I'm Cotton Candy," Max said, "And this is my sister Cherry Bomb."  
  
Sydney held a suitcase close to her. Max and Original Cindy glanced at each other.  
  
"Were are you two taking her?' An older guy asked.  
  
"Kain," Sydney said, "They were going to give me a private lap dance."  
  
"Give me the suitcase." Kain said.  
  
"Sorry," Max said kicking Kain in the face as Original Cindy snatched the suitcase. "But unleashing a deadly disease onto the world just ruins a girls day."  
  
"How did you know?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Shut up, hoe." Original Cindy said knocking the girl out.  
  
They headed for the door. They made it outside as a group of guys came out for them.  
  
"Cindy you can sit this one out." Max said.  
  
"Nah, I want a piece of the action." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max leaped into the air knocking two guys out and then doing a roundhouse to the other guy.  
  
Original Cindy took the suitcase and knocked one out with it. "Boo, you ready?"  
  
"Almost," Max said kicking a guy in the head. "Now, I'm ready."  
  
Sydney rushed out of the door."You bitch,"  
  
"Hold up," Original Cindy said, "You want your ass kicked again?"  
  
Max leaped into the air unleashing a kick to Sydney's head. "So I guess we found out who the real Halloween hoe was."  
  
"For real," Original Cindy said.  
  
Crash  
  
The place was all outdone with Halloween gear.  
  
Webs were on the door. "When's the last time they cleaned this place?" Max asked.  
  
Sketchy and Asha were at a table. "Guys over here."  
  
They came over to the table with a punch bowl in the center of it with a floating spider.  
  
Sketchy was dressed up as a vampire.  
  
"Now, I wish I'd dress up like Buffy just so I could slay you." Max said.  
  
"Who do you think Asha is?" Sketchy asked.  
  
Max looked Asha up and down.  
  
"She's going to be slaying me later on." Sketchy said.  
  
Asha smiled.  
  
Logan walked in. Max smiled. "Over here."  
  
He came. "Hi,"  
  
"Hi yourself." Max said.  
  
"Did you do what I asked?" Logan said.  
  
Original Cindy handed him the briefcase. "Do what you want with it."  
  
"Thank you two." Logan said.  
  
"Your welcome." Max said.  
  
"Happy Halloween." Logan said.  
  
"Happy Halloween to you too." Max said.  
  
THE END.  
  
Editor's note: I hope everyone liked that. Its kinda long, but it wasn't intended to. But please review if you liked it. 


End file.
